


Nighttime Daydreaming

by EarlGrayscale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: DA2, M/M, Oneshot, Pre DA:2, focused on Karl really, kanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayscale/pseuds/EarlGrayscale
Summary: A snapshot of Karl and Anders planning for the future. A hopeless future but one in which they'd be free and with each other. Karl's blank past keeps the plans from being more than daydreams at night.





	Nighttime Daydreaming

“I don’t know Karl. It’s probably been too long since you’ve been outside for you to remember much of it.”

“No need to be cruel Anders.”

Midnight and quiet. The nights are generally brighter by candlelight. Not really even that different from different parts of the day. Except the number of people. In this corner it is just those two. It is just them. Just how they prefer it. They are in this side area during the day as well, studying magic and history. But at night it becomes their personal getaway. Sometimes for sex, sometimes for loving whispers in the dark, other times for tears not shed during the day. Some nights, like tonight, they fantasize about running away together, living outside. So far from circles and templars they wouldn’t have to find a niche for them to be themselves, ever again. 

They were perusing the pages of an old favorite of Anders’: a census of the Anderfels. It was bittersweet, it made him miss home, but it kept his memories sound. It reminded him why he had tried escaping before, and promised an end to the Circle. Karl knew well enough that it gave Anders more pain than hope to look through his former home. So he found something more reminiscent of where he used to live in Ferelden.

“The book was around before I was, I can’t imagine it has changed so drastically,” Karl mused through the pictures in nostalgia. His home was never definite. But wherever he was able to reside for the night was home enough for him. Anders knew how much he travelled before he was in the Circle. But Karl couldn’t bear to tell him why, not yet. He was sure he would someday. Maybe when they left together, found a home together. Maybe even a home not confined by stone walls and one way out. Telling stories and declaring promises with Anders kept him whole. When he was captive before, he didn’t think his days of seeing the sun and adventuring were over. Half for Anders’ sake and half for his own, he was convinced they would one day leave together.  
He hadn’t thought about acting out of turn to escape for years. It was something he admired in Anders. They came up with ideas and plotted together, compiled ideas and shared dreams of running away to Tevinter. He would like a place like that, knew Anders would too. He wouldn’t have done this before. He’d do all the daydreaming he wanted but knew nothing would come of it. With Anders it was different. He almost made it so many times, it was amusing at first. But after a while, after talking with him, discovering what he learned. He found it possible. Could he really leave? It didn’t feel likely, even with Anders’ confidence. Despite Anders’ enthusiasm Karl had to keep a level head, weigh out all of his options, explore every possibility, be so careful when he planned so they won’t get caught. Anders had the energy to try again and again and again. But him, he didn’t know if he had it in him to plan and try only to fail. Anders often said to throw away fear, but it kept him safe. In the world or in the Circle it kept him safe. 

“No, some has, look here. I haven’t been here in a couple years but this definitely has a new building now,” Anders pointed out an area south of Denerim, it was an area Karl could barely remember now if not for the book.  
“I shouldn’t be surprised you made it that far,” Karl chuckled. He blushed as Anders leaned into him.  
“You aren’t that surprised are you?” A smirk crossed his face as he nuzzled into his neck. “I’m sure we could go further if we both go.”  
“When, I think you mean when.”  
Anders snickered at this and lifted his head back up, he turned and propped his legs over Karl’s lap. “You’re right. And cute when you’re flustered.”  
“What?” Karl asked, now aware, but nonetheless vulnerable to react.  
“Have I ever told you that?” Anders’ voice was smooth, as if it was honestly the first time he had asked that, in that way. Every time felt like the first time.  
“Only twice a day,” he rested a hand on Anders’ thigh in his response.  
“Just that? Damn I know I can do better.” Anders wrapped his hand around the back of Karl’s head, weaving his fingers through his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. Karl was happy to oblige.

This was why he couldn’t stand the idea of failing. There are things he could stand to live without but Anders was not one of them. This feeling of the world melting away, as if they didn’t even need to move to escape. Anders’ boldness held his heart captive, and he wanted no key. The textured cloth under his fingers held and molded to Anders’ shape. They were beautiful. He was hopeless but they were beautiful. He couldn’t lose this, what they had. He didn’t know how long it would last, but what they had was theirs. He sighed when the kiss broke.

“What is it?” Anders looked up at him.  
“I realized how starved I was for another kiss,” Karl smiled convincingly, and convinced Anders in that moment that he was free of worry. Anders happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> So... People can say what they will, I kind of took the liberty of making an interpretation of how Karl might have been or may have experienced. We are given almost literally /nothing/ to give a basis for him except for how he was with Anders, notably while they were in the Circle and their encounter in DA:2. With the lack of really anything known about Karl, it's pretty safe to say he could be anyone, could have done anything before going to the circle. This is just what I came up with. This will probably change as time goes on. But yeah. Thanks for reading & let me know what you think!


End file.
